The New Biju
by TheHokageNaruto
Summary: Naruto arrives from his training trip with a Cloud forehead protecter five years after he leaves. Where is Jiraiya? Who is the woman he arrives with? Why does he look different? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Summary sucks, I know. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: check my profile.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my long awaited NaruxYugi Fic. I want to give credit to Redrover117 since his writing got me to like the pairing of NaruxYugi. That means don't be surprised to see some elements from his works. Please enjoy!**

_**Hindsight sucks**_

Two cloaked figures appeared in the distance of the village hidden in the leaves' main gate.

"I don't wanna be here." the shorter of the two said with a feminine voice. "You told me how they treated you. You shouldn't even come back. Then they'll think you died on the trip."

"C'mon Yugito." the taller of the two said in a more masculine voice. "His last word were for me and tell the village he passed away and to tell them the message he left. Granny Tsunade would want to know. Plus, Pervy Sage made me promise to fulfill them. You know I can't go against my word. You wouldn't make me break my nindo, would you?"

The figure identified as Yugito replied "You know I wouldn't Naruto. It's just, it was so much nicer in Cloud, you were a hero. All they'll do is force you to rejoin. Plus if any of the jonin notice, we're so screwed."

"Surely they've heard from Sand, haven't they?" Naruto replied.

"You can never tell, you know that even Garaa would keep it from his own people, albeit only to prevent them from worrying."

"True, Garaa is an amazing kazekage. He would do something like that."

"Exactly! That's why we should just send a messenger bird with the info!"

"Now, now Yugito. You know that ever since the Hyuga incident the Leaf takes everything from Cloud with a grain of salt. Plus, I bet Granny Tsunade really wants to see me."

"Halt!" shouted the two gate guards on duty. "Remove your hoods and state your names and village!"  
>The first figure, Yugito, lowered her hood to reveal a forehead protected with two clouds on it around her forehead, blue eyes, and long blonde hair in a braid going down her back said "Yugito Nii, from Cloud village."<p>

This instantly put the guards on edge, so what the second figure, Naruto, did didn't help a lot.

As Naruto lowered his hood to reveal a Cloud forehead protected around his forehead, blue eyes, whisker marked cheeks, and spiky, shoulder length blonde hair saying "Naruto Namikaze, from Cloud."  
>Instantly the pair was surrounded by eight ANBU in a circle all holding various weapons in a ready stance.<p>

"See!" Yugito shouted while turning and pointing a finger at Naruto. "What did I just say! You should always listen to a women's intuition! Anything to say for yourself before we're executed?"

"Hindsight sucks?" Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and giving an apologetic smile.

"Humph!" went Yugito. She sighed before saying "Guess it's just going to be one of those days again."  
>After watching the brief exchange the ANBU immediately rushed them inside the giant gates and to the Hokage<p>

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. Please, tell me what you think in a review. Personally I think the title sucks. Therefore, here's a challenge. I want to see if any of youvan come up with a better title before chapter ten. If you can, I'll change the title and give you credit. Same thing goes for the summary. THN out!**


	2. A Henge?

**A/N: Whoa. Did not expect that many people to give a response to the challenge. Please keep them coming. Here are the suggestions of the two categories:**

**Title: The-lazy-bum, JustWriter2, and EijiOokami**

**Summary: JustWriter2**

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Come in!" shouted a blonde woman with her hair in pigtails, a green jacket, a purple diamond on the middle of her forehead, and an enormous bust in reply to the knocking on her office door.

After Yugito walked in her heart almost stopped when she saw a person she never thought she would see again.

"Hi Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said with a cheerful wave and a smile.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is granny. I mean how many people here actually call you granny to your face?"

"It is you!" Tsunade exclaimed while jumping over her desk and giving Naruto a bone crushing hug. Literally.

"Owowowowowowow!" Naruto exclaimed before Tsunade got the message that she might be hugging Naruto a bit too tight.

As Tsunade stepped back and started healing his rib cage she asked "so where have you been?"

"You might want to sit down. It's a little tough to understand."

Tsunade simply nodded and finished healing Naruto. Once she was finished she went back to her chair. Once she was sitting she motioned for Naruto and Yugito to sit down. Once everyone was sitting she took a look over what the two where wearing. "So." she asked innocently. "What's with the cloaks? What do they say?"

Yugito answered first. She was wearing a dark purple cloak with blue flames leaping up from the bottom with kanji going down the middle. "Mine says 'Cat Sage'." Was the emotionless answer.

Naruto picking up on where this as going quickly masked his emotions. He was wearing a red cloak with orange flames lapping up from the bottom and kanji going down the middle (for both of them, just picture Minato's trench coat but with these colors. Should be simple enough.). "Mine says 'Fox Sage'."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. You answered my second question successfully. But what about the first one? Does it have something to with the henge your wearing?" Naruto and Yugito instantly stiffened at this.

Though it was a very small amount, Tsunade could still catch it. "What, did you really think I wouldn't notice? I may be a medic master by name, but Naruto, you should've known I'm also a henge master. Now, take those henges off. I don't like them in my office."

"Lady Hokage, I really don't think that's a good ide-" Yugito tried to reason before being cut off by Naruto.  
>"Then take off the one your using right now! Don't want to be a hypocrite, do we?"<p>

"Now Naruto, you know that I'm an except-"

"Wait!" Yugito said in shock before turning to Naruto. "You mean she's wearing a henge right now?"

"Of course." Naruto replied. "Why do you think I call her Granny Tsunade? It certainly wasn't for my health."

"Wait, you mean she's older?"

Naruto just gave a weary nod noticing the vein popping out of her forehead.

"She must be ancient!" Yugito exclaimed. "She looks like she's fifty, therefore she's what, 100?"

"That's it!" Tsunade shouted "I look like I'm 20 you little brat! Your going down!" with that said Tsunade went to punch what she thought was an unsuspecting Yugito.

In reality though, her fist was caught inches from Yugito's face by Naruto, while Yugito giggled.

"You know, it can be hazardous to your health to make fun of Granny Tsunade's age. You never know wha-" Naruto 'scolded' Yugito before being interrupted by the door slamming open.

As the door slammed open, a dark haired girl in a black kimono walked in yelling "Lady Tsunade! Is everything alright? I heard yelling so I came in and-… oh sorry." she added once she noticed their predicament. She had never before seen someone block, let alone stop, one of her masters punches. "Wait a minute? Is that you Naruto?"

"See, what did I tell you about insulting Granny? Now the cat's out of the bag. With Shizune knowing the whole village will know soon."

Yugito gave a low growl that was barely audible at the cat reference

"Ohmygosh! It really is you Naruto, isn't it! Just wait until I tell everyone else! We thought you where dead! We'll hold a party, play pin-the-tail-on-the-fox, recon-"

"Actually," Naruto interrupted. "We would like to keep a low profile, especially from people I know."

"I take it has something to do with the henge?" Tsunade said, feeling puzzle pieces fall into place.

"Yes." Yugito answered curtly.

"Wait a minute! They're wearing a henge? Why would they do that?" a startled Shizune asked.

"I'm afraid you won't find out Shizune, they're making it very clear that they want to keep their identities secret. If they're going to remove them, I think you might have to leave the room."

"Actually," Naruto started. "I would like to see how a friend reacts."

"Naruto, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yugito asked worriedly. "You said yourself that if Shizune knew a secret, it wouldn't be kept for long."

"I'm sure Yugito. You can keep a secret, can't you Shizune?" Naruto replied.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Shizune's whole demeanor changed rapidly, almost like two different people. She was now standing ramrod straight with a blank face, much like a Kage's aide should. "I assure you Naruto," came her expressionless voice. "I look at secret documents everyday. If it is that big of a deal then I can keep it a secret."

"See, told-you-so. Now lady's first!" reassured Naruto.

Yugito gave Naruto a death glare from hell before standing up and putting her hands in the rat seal.

"Kai!" she shouted and was enveloped in smoke. Once the smoke cleared Tsunade and Shizune gasped in shock.

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter! Skiing for three days and two nights. Takes alot out of you. Keep the suggestions coming, please! Also, new challenge added with this chapter. If anyone is an artist, feel free to draw either the new cloaks, or Naruto and Yugito wearing the cloaks. Lots of authors do this themselves, but I suck at art. That's why I'm making you guys do it! These drawings can be turned in whenever, and should be posted on . If you do this, send me either a PM or a review with the web address. Submitters will be given credit and all links will be posted on my profile. I want to see what you guys saw in my writing descriptions. Old challenge still stands. THN out!**


	3. Naruto's New Look

**A/N: Hello again! Due to a people saying in reviews that eventually someone will hunt me down due to the cliff hangers in the first and second chapter. I don't know about y'all, but I have more important things to do then worry about a mob. Like in the movie Gladiator, he who controls the mob has the power(if you don't get the reference watch the movie. I swear to god it is the best movie out there). So, here are the submissions so far:**

**Title: The-lazy-bum, JustWriter2, and EijiOokami**

**Summary: JustWriter2**

**P.S: I have gotten wind that this chapter hasn't uploaded properly. If you can read this message, review/PM me. That way I know it's up.**

**Now on with the story!**

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't stop staring at her face with wide open mouths. Or, more accurately, her eyes. They where now purple with cat-like slits for pupils. Then a sudden twitching caught their eyes to another feature that was completely missing. Ish. They looked up to see that Yugito now had two blonde cat ears on the top of her head.

Then Yugito, whether from fatigue or to show off, yawned while putting her hands behind her head and stretching her back. This revealed long, slender cat-like teeth and fangs.

Then a swishing brought their attention downwards. There, jutting out of Yugito's tailbone and out a flap just below the writing on the cloak, where two blonde cat tails swishing in the air.

"See Yugito." Naruto said jokingly. "It wasn't that bad. See, they aren't even ordering our execution."

"Yet. Plus, they didn't know I was the Nibi jinchuriki. Once they see what happened to you, I bet we're gonna have to bolt."

"I bet we don't. Looser buys the ramen?"

"It's so on."

"Wait." Shizune said, finally getting out of her stupor. "You mean this isn't a bloodline limit? It's happened to you too?"

"Well, not exactly but that's essentially it in a nutshell. " Naruto replied before dropping his henge.  
>Tsunade, who was just about to come out of her stupor, looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Shizune now went back into hers.<p>

Now Naruto had red eyes with slits for pupils, two blonde fox ears on the top of his head, fox-like teeth, claws for fingernails, and last but not least, nine fox tails swishing in the air behind him from a similar flap in his cloak.

"N-N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked, this time getting out of her stupor first.

"The one and only."

"What happened?"

"Well, long story short, me and the Kyubi merged, just like Yugito and the Nibi."  
>"Okaaaaaaaaay. That's a zery short very non descriptive answer. I think I want to hear the long version." Tsunade said. "Also, I'm sure Shizune would like to know, Right?"<p>

"Right!" answered Shizune.

"Okay, so you know how the biju are masses of living chakra?" both Tsunade and Shizune nodded. "Well, the biju do die contrary to popular belief. So in order to stay alive the biju do something similar to what Orochimaru does every 100 years. Normally the biju take possession of an animal of the same species so they can obtain a new chakra core. Then once that animal dies it becomes the 'new' biju. You following?"

"I think so." answered Tsunade hesitantly. "But that doesn't explain why you look like that."

"I was just about to get to that. You see, about three years ago was the time all the biju needed to switch. The one problem, they were trapped inside of jinchuriki. So they did the next best thing. They merged with their jinchuriki. Now, when I die, I'll become the new Kyubi. Just like Yugito here will be the new Nibi. You don't have to worry though, we'll keep our memories. We keep our current memories, along with all the other animals that became a biju before us. Naturally of course, we've picked up some features that would be harder to find on other animals, appear blatantly obvious on us. Any questions?"

"I have one." Shizune said. "How come you have claws, while Yugito doesn't? Last I checked, foxes and cats both have claws."  
>"<p>

Simple really." Yugito answered. "I do." instantly Yugito's finger nails turned into cat claws. "Remember, I merged with a cat. Similarly, my claws retract and extend at will like any normal cat." Yugito's claws then retracted. "Simple really."

"Okay, new question. Why are you a Cloud ninja?"

"Let me answer that question with a question." Yugito answered startling everyone. "what would the village, or more accurately the villagers, do if they saw Naruto walk around like this?"

"I'm sure they would understa-" Tsunade tried to answer but was interrupted when Yugito gave her the 'correct' answer.

"Wrong!" she exclaimed. "what do you know of Naruto's childhood?"

"Not a lot." Tsunade admitted. "But why does it matter?"

"Yugito," Naruto said soothingly. "you don't have to do this. You know what they say, 'ignorance is bliss'. Just drop it."

"No!" Yugito shouted, while rounding on Naruto. "As Hokage, she should know!" she then turned back to Tsunade before saying "Naruto has been abused nearly his whole life. Before he became a ninja, he would constantly be beaten in a side ally whenever the opportunity was raised for the villagers once he got kicked out of the orphanage. That age, by the way, was lowered to four for a brief minute just so they could kick him out." Tsunade and Shizune gasped at this news.

"Oh, but it gets better." Yugito started. "Ever since he became a ninja, the official ninja reports have been altered so the Uchiha gets all the glory. Just so they could stop the Hokage from giving him a field promotion. Then, to hold him back even further, during the chunin exams the Leaf panel was filled with Naruto haters. This prevented him from ranking up, even if he did win the whole thing which practically guarantees a promotion. I really doubt the villagers will understand, especially with the five year break."

"I-I-I had no idea." Tsunsde stammered

"Of course you didn't. That seems so trustworthy coming from the Hokage who should know everything about their ninja!"  
>"N-Naruto, is this true?" Tsunade asked.<p>

Naruto shook her head causing Tsunade to breathe a sigh of relief. That didn't last long because Naruto then said "She toned it down quite a bit." That caused her to choke on air.

Yugito then resumed her story. "Now, Jiraiya took Naruto all over the world. After seeing people who didn't abuse him in regular towns, not just towns that he saved, he didn't even want to come back to the leaf village. Then he came to Cloud. There, we jinchuriki are respected, even praised just for holding a biju. It doesn't matter what village you come from, you're still a hero. Naruto loved it there. Jiraiya wasn't going to let his godson be miserable, so he let him defect. It's way better then this village. In cloud, he could have people worship him if he wanted them. And not even out of fear! That is what cloud had to offer. Not abuse every waking moment."

"I see." said Tsunade in a monotone. "I will not argue with this decision."

"But Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed. "He's the Leaf village's best ninja! We can't let him get away without pursuit!"

"Shizune, you didn't let me finish."

"S-sorry."

"As I was saying, I will have to mark a you a missing nin after this meeting. Do you realize that?" Naruto simply nodded. "Now, I doubt that you came here for a social call, so what is it?"

"We came here" Naruto said in a somber tone "to tell you Jiraiya's last words."

**A/N: Another cliff hanger(insert very evil laugh). I still controll the mob, meaning I have the power! Because I posted early this time, I will give y'all a bit 'till the next update so peoplevan offer submissions. All challenges are still go. I look forward to the changes in the titles and summarys now ;p. Anywho, please review in general. THN out!**


	4. The Gallant Toad Sage Is Gone

**A/N: Hello y'all! Sorry it took so long to update, it's just I've been busy with homework, reading fanfics, goofing off, and playing video games. Yeah, real busy. Or just lazy. Take your pick. Anywho, here are the people who have offered responses to my challenges:**

**Title: njhnaruto, The-lazy-bum, BloodStained4ngel?**

**Summary: JustWriter2.**

**Why are there so few! Anyways, here's the chapter.**

"Gone?" said Shizune. "Doesn't that imply that he's dead? I'm sure Jiraiya wouldn't die. Right Tsunade?"

Tsunade didn't answer. She was too shocked too. She knew Naruto liked to joke but he never joked about the life of his comrades. That wasn't in character of Naruto. Leaf or Cloud ninja, she was sure he wouldn't joke about it.

"Tsunade?"

Shizune's questioning brought Tsunade out of her shock induced trance. Tsunade shook her head before saying "I'm fine Shizune. What were his last words?"

"Surely you don't believe them! Jiraiya would never-"

"Shizune," Tsunade started in a somber tone while staring into space dead ahead. "Have you known Naruto to joke with someone's life before. In all the time you have known him, has he ever done that?"

Shizune lowered her head in shame. "No. I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"That is understandable Shizune. After all, don't we all wish that our comrades never die? Now Naruto, what were his last words?"

"Before I do, can you promise me something?"

"Sure Naruto. What is it?"

"Don't get mad at me, get mad at Jiraiya. Please don't hurt me."

Tsunade's somber tone became one of curiosity. "Of course Naruto, but why?"

"You'll understand when I read the letter. I received this from the toad elder Fukasaku. Jiraiya always had his will ready, but he also left a message on Fukasaku giving vital information on the person who beat him. Here is a picture of it."

"Naruto, this looks like it was done on someone's back." Shizune said.

"It was." Responded Yugito instead. "This is the message inscribed on Fukasaku's back since Jiraiya's vocal cords were rendered useless from an earlier attack."

"I see." Tsunade said. "Please, continue." "I was told to give this message to all the villages since it has to due with all the jinchuriki. That has now been completed. This is the second part." Naruto handed Tsunade a sealed envelope.

Tsunade opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. After reading the letter she punched the desk, causing it to snap in half, and shouted "ASSHOLE!"

"Tsunade! What is it?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Just read it. You'll see." was Tsunade's simple response so as a means to hide emotions, but severe anger was getting through as she handed over the letter.

Shizune quickly read over the letter. It read:

_Dear my beloved Tsunade,_  
><em>As part of my last will and testament, I leave you all the moons and stars in the sky, along with my undying love. My only regret was that I didn't ever get to grope you or Shizune again. Ahhh, life is cruel like that, isn't it? Goodbye my princess, I await you in heaven though I don't wish to see you there soon. XOXOXO<em>

_Forever yours my beloved,_

_Jiraiya, The Gallant Toad Sage_

_PS: you also get my spy system, though I doubt it nearly as good of a gift as the former._

After reading the letter Shizune screamed "PERVERT!" and threw the letter so hard, it managed to go threw the wall. Realizing what was on that paper she then threw a senbon with a string attached to it to bring it back. After retrieving it, she handed it back to Tsunade.

"What did you get?" Yugito asked, the curiosity evident on her face and in her tone.

"Read and find out." said Tsunade as she handed the document over.

Yugito read it over, held in a giggle, then handed it Naruto.

Naruto upon reading the letter only lowered his head and muttered "Lucky."

"How am I lucky?" asked Tsunade in a dangerous tone.

"All I got was his life savings along with all the profits the 'Make-Out-Paradise' series will ever make. I also got a draft of his latest book, along with the will to continue the 'Make-Out-Paradise' legacy. I got ripped off compared to you guys."

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't help it. After all the tension of the day, the two burst out laughing. "We're sorry." Tsunade apologized after she had calmed herself. "I guess we needed that. Anyways, I guess you have one day left in the village before you are marked a missing nin. Visit some places, have fun, but try not to meet any of your friends. In the words of the laziest ninja in the Leaf, 'It would be a troublesome experience.'"

And, speak of the devil, the door crashed open to reveal a pink haired konoichi in a red tank top with a white circle in the back, along with a pink mini-skirt with biker shorts underneath.

"Master Tsunade!" she said with a sing song voice. "my shift ended early so I thought I could train with you a little! Hope I'm not interrupting anything impor- (insert shriek of terror. Don't know any other better way to do this.)! Ohmygosh! There are demons in here! They look-… Wait, is that Naruto? Holy crap! Wait 'till Ino hears this!"

And as quickly as she entered she left.

"Oh shit." They all said. Which pretty much summed up the situation perfectly.

"Okay..." Tsunade said. "Screw a day. You have at most two hours before 63% of the village knows what's going on. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Well, Yugito does owe some ramen, considering she lost the bet. Therefore, we're going to Ichiraku's."  
>Naruto and Yugito both put up their henges and their hoods before leaving the door. Then, because Naruto always got the last laugh, he said "Be sure to tell Cloud if you figure out the code… Granny!"<p>

"YOU BRAT!"

"C'mon Yugito!" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand. "We gotta run, fast!"

Yugito just sighed as she ran with him mumbling "Why am I constantly dragged with you?"

"Because you love me?"

"I was hoping for a smarter and/or better reason, but that will do."

**A/N: Well, that's that. There should be another coming out soon. If I get around to it. Also, a new chapter for Kit just got done, so look for that update as well. If things go according to plan, then I think I'll updathe both on the same day. Also, I've gotten a request to do flashbacks. And I most likely will. Just not now. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'll probably make a prequel as well, after this. It would most likely start with Naruto leaving for the training trip, and then end with the first chapter. Just saying. Well, farewell, and I await your reviews/pm's. THN out! **


	5. What Kind Of Record Is That?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but it usually takes a while for me to get motivated. So, please enjoy this chapter. Because this is the scene in every 'banished Naruto' Fic, the cliché Ichiraku scene!**

**P.S.: The submitters to the challenges have not changed. Therefore, you better hurry if you want to submit a title/summary. Only five chapters left. **

Naruto and Yugito walked up to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Only to find it wasn't empty. Sitting there was a pale young girl with indigo hair down to her waist, wearing a baggy jacket and loose pants. Naruto chose the best course of action as to ignore them. This could not end well. Just 'cause I say so.

"Excuse me, miss!" Naruto called over to a long, brown haired girl in a serving apron as he and Yugito entered and sat down. "Could we get an order of of miso-ramen and tuna-ramen?" (**A/N:** **I have no idea what flavors of ramen exist. I just eat whatever instant ramen is on sale. Just deal with it.**)

"Sure, but we have a rule for ninja." the woman responded. "No hiding identities. So, could you please take off your hoods? It's our way of honoring a fallen ninja because he wanted to always know what his teacher's face looked like.

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other. After about 23 seconds, Naruto and Yugito both nodded and took off their hoods.

Both the the serving girl and and the lone figure at the other side of the stand gasped. The serving girl yelled "Dad! Naruto is back! And he brought a girlfriend!"

The lone figure on the hand was more subtle, and simply thought "_N-Naruto is back? Is that really his g-girlfriend?_"

"Ayame! I told you not to joke about that!" said an old man as he came from the kitchen in the stand.

"Whenever you do, the income seems to come down and the rent up. Oh! Naruto! It is you! Are you finally getting a date?"

"Nope." Naruto responded.

"_Phew!_" sighed the figure mentally as they continued to silently eat their ramen.

"My girlfriend is paying up from a bet."

As the figure spit out their ramen Yugito shouted out while giving Naruto a death glare from hell. "What the hell! You lost! We have to flee for our lives! You lost!"

"No I didn't! I have to flee for my, life not you!"

"What was the bet?" Ayame asked, wondering if she could be helpful.

"That after the meeting, we would have to run for our life. I voted yes, him no." replied Yugito, the glare never leaving Naruto.

"Uhhh, do we want to know why you have this bet?" Mr. Ichiraku asked.

"Doesn't matter! Anyway, nothing happened to Yugito, but I have about a day until I'm labeled a missing nin. Who won?" Naruto said.

"Sounds to me…" Ayame said. The tension was palpable. Little did Ayame know, four S-class mission payment hung in the balance. "You both lost!"

Both Naruto and Yugito had dejected looks on their faces.

"Now we each gotta pay…" they both said with that same dejected look.

"Anyway…" Ayame started. "What size? Small, Medium, Large, or Endless?"

"What's Endless?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Essentially," Mr. Ichiraku said, taking over. "you try to beat this record here." he said pointing at a number at the wall that was on a chalkboard. "The condition is, you pay for this amount of bowels, and once it goes over, it's free."

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other, then each gave a mischievous grin. "Deal." they both said.

It was thirty minutes later, and there was a stack of 137 ramen bowels on the counter. 69 belonged to Naruto, while 68 belonged to Yugito.

"That was a good meal, eh Yugito?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "I mean, what kind of record is 29 anyways?"

"That." Said Ayame who, along with her father, wore a dejected look. "Was your record, Naruto. Along with our best source of income. Now no one is ever gonna try to beat the record. The otherea scored seemed actually beatable."

"Oh." Was the only response they could give.

"Well Yugito, better get going." Naruto said.

"Yeah, probably right. Let's go. Thanks for the ramen by the way!"

It was then that the 'unknown figure' decided to be known.

"N-N-Naruto?" The figure asked shyly as they stepped in front of him and Yugito.

"Yes?" Was his response.

"W-w-would y-y-you g-g-go o-o-out w-w-with m-m-me?" The figure asked in a rare moment of bravery.

Yugito let out an audible growl before Naruto answered plain and simply "No."  
>"W-w-why?" the figure askedpleaded.

"Two simple reasons." Naruto said as he held up to fingers. "Reason one: I already have a girlfriend, and she would gut me like a fish if she found out I said yes."

"Saw." Yugito corrected in a growl.

"Reason two: I don't even know you."

The figure fell to their knees before saying in utter shock "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." she then broke down weeping.

"Let's go Yugito." Naruto said with no emotion, but with steel in his tone.

"Sure." she replied emotionlessly as they left the weeping girl. Once they were out of earshot she asked the question that can sometimes be the hardest to answer. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you leave her crying like that? Shouldn't you go and help her?"

"No."

"And why is that. You knew exactly who she was."

"Because a.) I don't need any connections here. b.) The Hyuga hate Cloud. If we were to enter a relationship, and that's a big if, her clan would at the least excommunicate her. At worst they would execute her. And finally c.) She's had a crush on me for a long time, it took a while to figure out, but I know. If I were to show her any kindness, she would try to get in-between you and me even more then she's bound to as of now. Would you like that?"

"Can't say that I would, but that was just cruel."  
>"The world is so much crueler than me. This village leads it's shinobi to believe that being a ninja is easy well into their chunin years. It's quite sad really. Now let's get going to the gates, a crowd is bound to see our leaving, and you don't want to see that."<p>

"Whatever." she said while waving her hand dismissively.

**A/N: Well, hopefully that clarifys the naruxhinaness of this story. NONE! Kinda obvious since the set pairing is naruxyugi, but whatever. Now that should claify Hinata's role. Not antagonist, but more of a major nuisance. Please update! You all know Ilove it! It gives me inspiration! THN out!**


	6. A Parting Gift

**A/N: Alright! 'nother chapter is out and running! Sorry it took so long, I've been working on Codename Kit. On a different note, four chapters left to get in a suggestion for title/summary. Stats still haven't changed. Damn. Anyways, here's another chapter! Read and enjoy!**

Word had spread quicker then Tsunade thought. Their couldn't have been more than 1000 yards between the pair and the main gate of the Leaf village. But all along the sides of the road were people shouting obscenities along the lines of "Leave here you demon scum!" And "Take your little demon whore with you!".

Yugito leaned into Naruto and whispered into his ear. "This is what you had to deal with everyday?"

"Well, you forget the break missions gave me, but in essence, yeah." He whispered back.

"That's horrible! The only place worse than this would be Sand, but at least they came around."

Then a particularly brave villager yelled "Get out of hear demon! With those marks, you even look like one!" He then threw a rock at Naruto.

The rock hit Naruto in the head and he just stopped dead still. Slowly, a small grin worked its way onto his face. He chuckled a bit before whispering just loud enough for the people on the side of the streets to hear. "A demon. I look like a demon." he then dropped his henge before speaking in a loud voice.

"Does this look like a demon? You say yes, I'll say no. I currently look nothing like a demon." a foul smell could be smelt from many in the crowd. Slowly Naruto began to grow more fox-like and taller, until before the village stood a blonde giant fox with nine tails.

"**This is a demon! Here is a parting gift from a demon to an ungrateful village!**" he roared and started to go on a rampage, destroying everything in sight.

Yugito saw Tsunade running towards them and quickly went over to her.

"What the hell is going on!" Tsunade yelled at Yugito over the mass panic Happening around them.

"Naruto isn't mentally stable!" Yugito shbraced back. "After seeing how the rest of the world treated him compared to the Leaf, Jiraiya brought him to a Cloud psychiatrist! Part of the reason he joined Cloud was because the psychiatrist said he would snap if he was ever treated that way again! I'm here as moral support for when he told you the will, but I'm also a constant to help keep Naruto sane!"

"Is there anything you can do!"  
>"I'm going to have to turn into the Nibi! Give me time to meditate so I can transform!"<p>

_-30 seconds later-_

"Can't you go any faster!" Tsunade yelled with impatience.

"I'm trying!" Yugito yelled back. "This is alot easier when your angry, or like Gaara used to be or Naruto right now, mentally unstable!"

Just as she said this Ayame was coming to see what the hell was going on. Hearing this, Ayame got an idea and rushed over.

"Hey!" Tsunade shouted. "It's dangerous for civilians here! Get out!"

"It's okay!" Ayame reassured. "I know something that will get her mad!"

"Why didn't you say so! Get going!"

That was all the Invitation Ayame needed. She hurried over to the meditating Yugito and whispered something into her ear. The reaction was instantaneous.

"**I'll kill you!**" she yelled as she slowly grew to become a two-tailed cat made of blue fire. "You're going to pay in blood instead Naruto!" Yugito yelled as she pounced onto Naruto. The two began clawing and biting each other.

"Holy crap." was all Tsunade could say. She was utterly speechless. "What the hell did you do!" asked/demanded Tsunade to Ayame.

"Simple really." replied Ayame. "I told her that Naruto pick-pocketed her to pay for his meal. And Naruto and Yugito both went for Endless. Paying for two of those would be a major pay loss."

"Heh heh heh. I wonder where he learned that?" Tsunade said with an emotionless laugh. But deep in her heart she knew he learned it from watching her pickpocket Jiraiya as they drank to pay for her sake.

The two biju continued to brawl at the edge of the village. Tails lashed, claws ripped, and teeth bit. This was slowly destroying the town. In comparison, when Gaara went on a rampage during the chunin exam, Gaara looked like a little kid destroying a toy city he had built. What Naruto and Yugito were doing was utter destruction.

Yugito leaped at Naruto, which caused him to pause from his rampage. Her claws were unsheathed now, and we're ready for action.

She landed on Naruto's back, causing him to fall ontoy his side. He growled and whipped his tails at her, forcing her off for fear of a lashing. Naruto used this time to stand up and ready himself. They both looked at each other. Their tails were lashing, causing buildings to collapse with one hit. Their ears were pressed flat against their heads, and their teeth were barred. It truly was a terrifying sight. It seemed like the two biju were in a trance.

Naruto broke the trance by charging. Yugito ducked under him and then stood up, launching Naruto into the air. Naruto landed gracefully, then charged again. This time when Yugito prepared to to go under Naruto stopped and lashed out with his claws. Yugito hissed in pain when the claws slashed down her side, but used the opening he left to her advantage. As Naruto was crouched low from the swipe, Yugito lunged , her teeth barred, at his neck. If she were to hit where she aimed, she would end up biting where the jugular was. Naruto began to rise, which Yugito had anticipated. The bite was a success.

Naruto howled in pain as he realized what was going on. He began to thrash and claw and whip his tails about, but to her credit, Yugito's grip remained strong.

Eventually, Naruto's giant form began to shrink. Once he was small enough, Yugito let go and started shrinking as well. Eventually they both were in their original state without the henges. Naruto was passed out cold, and Yugito was panting heavily.

"I suggest you leave." Tsunade suggested. "You really don't want to be caught here."  
>Yugito simply nodded and picked Naruto up across her shoulder and started walking away asavast as she could.<p>

"_That was one hell of a goodbye present._" was all Tsunade could think about. Well, that and "_How much paper work will this cause me now?_"

**A/N: Okay. I know that fight scene probably sucked. Forgive me if I don't take pleasure in watching animals fight to due some actual research. So you guys got stuck with my imagination. Heh-heh. Yeah, please don't shoot me. Yet. That can wait until I suddenly turn this into a naruxsaku story! Bwahahahahahaha! **

**…**

**JK! I wouldn't do that to you guys! Anyway, please review. THN out!**


End file.
